Mindslayers
This page serves as a source for information about Mindslayers as it is applicable to World 42 roleplaying characters. Zanaris is a realm of curious and sometimes bizarre creatures and oddities. The mindslayer is no exception. What is a Mindslayer? Mindslayers, often called the Gatekeepers, are a race of hyper intelligent tree/squid-like humanoids. These creatures dwell in the fairy realm of Zanaris, and function as the scholars and guardians of the land. Physical Characteristics Mindslayers are slender beings in nature. They typically have a sickly green shade to their skin, but it is not uncommon to see a variety in color, including shades of brown and purple. Mindslayers have a set of three tendrils that stem from the base of their heads that point up. Going in the opposite direction, they have four tentacles hat hang down over their mouths; these appendages are quite dexterous and have strong suction. The length of these tentacles depend on the age of the individual mindslayer. Beneath this row of tentacles is a lamprey-like mouth, with multiple rows of teeth in a circular formation. Mindslayers also have two tentacle-like fingers on each hand, adorned with suction-cups for firm grips, and their bodies are coated in a mucusy inky substance that they frequently leak from their pores. Society Mindslayers put a higher value on intelligence than most societies; as they are a species that is always striving to learn more. Gatekeepers want to learn, they want to study, they want to understand, and will spend the vast majority of their time not spent as guardians in study. Mindslayers will delve deep into tomes and lore of all subject matters, wishing to broaden their understanding of the world around them. Mindslayers demonstrate an appreciation for 'civilized' livelihood. Basically, they find their own culture of non-violent academics to be superior to those of men, dwarves, elves, and the likes. Mindslayers often refer to the societies of Gielinor as barbarous. Abilities *Mindslayers, with their extensive knowledge of many things, possess noteworthy psionic ability. *They can read the thoughts of those nearby as if it were spoken aloud. *They can communicate telepathically with little difficulty. *With all time spent in study, it is realistic to have a mindslayer who is multilingual. *Mindslayers can read faster than the average human, partially attributed to their ability to hold many books with their tentacles, and partially because of how long they've been able to read. *Mindslayers can anchor themselves securely to the ground by means of their trunk-like feet. Weaknesses *Mindslayers aren't particularly strong or fast. *If too many thoughts flood the mind of a mindslayer at once, it can develop a severe headache. *Mindslayers have a particular dislike for direct sunlight, having sensitive skin that easily dries and irritates. *Mindslayers are passive in nature. Even if challenged or provoked, retaliation is rare. Debated Lore *Mindslayers are omnivorous, but may have a preference for living brain tissue. *Mindslayers may hold some special value for diamonds, as indicated by the toll of one diamond to pass into areas guarded by the creatures. Other Information *They are capable of interbreeding with humans, which does not create a half breed but rather another mindslayer, for some unknown reason. *Mindslayers often have very large families. Category:Lore Category:Races Category:Guides